Love is literally in the air
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: Corey wants to get closer to Laney, but how? Why not try it in the Sky? Love is in the air, right? (one-shot) hope you will like it!


Grojband one shot

Hello, hello, hello again! I am back with another fanfic based on the DJ mash up episode.

There will also be quite a few POV changes. Hope you enjoy another one-shot of mine! (I have wrote a few other ones too. Some angst… and some poetry!)

Also I am still writing Twins, Brothers, Sisters and Sad Life.

Feel free to Review/Follow/Favourite!

….

**Corey's POV**

After Kin and Kim finished working on the 'un-masher' we were all single people. I mean one head with one body.

I am so glad we survived but I made a friend/enemy but mostly friend now.

Larry and Laney got closer. Kon and Konnie got even closer, but Kim and Kin still have a few problems like- who's smarter?, who's better? And they are always fighting about they really want their twin back but they are getting along better.

As I said I did get closer to Carrie but I want Laney. I just wish she didn't get that close to Larry! I have feelings for Laney but I think I show it so often and so obviously she thinks it's fake. I need to tell her. Maybe tomorrow? Am a jealous? No! I am Corey Riffin and I am not jealous.

…..

**Larry's POV**

You know. I sometimes think that Laney and I are twins. I mean we both like and have feelings for our leader but they think we are a brick wall. We do fight and we resolve things. I think I might like her.

NO! Just NO! I love Carrie and I treat Laney like a long lost sister I never had.

We are all still in the Groj and I think Corey and Carrie are talking about having another mash up jam in a few days' time! AH! Our name will become Grojmans? Or Newband? What? I just shrug after a while and I chat with Laney.

We talk about Corey and Carrie and a few other things too.

"Tell Carrie your feelings." Laney started telling me.

"I want to but I am just to shy! Why don't you tell Corey your feelings?" I question her.

"Well isn't it better if boys make the first move?" Laney tells me.

"What are you thinking? This isn't the olden days! We're in the 21st century here!" I argue back.

"Still! You're a boy. Would you like it if a girl approached you?" Laney asked.

"Yes! Easy job done for me!" I say back confidently.

"That was not the answer I was hoping for." Laney mumbled.

I just shrug for the 2nd time.

…..

*the next day*

**Corey's POV**

Ok, ok, I am finally going to do it and I have a surprise too.

I got dressed, walked to Laney's house, knocked on the front door and Mrs Penn answered.

"Hello Corey! Come in!" Mrs Penn said as she lets me in side "Laney's just downstairs. You can go upstairs and wait in her room. She won't be long."

"Thanks, Mrs Penn." I replied back and started climbing the stairs.

I got to Laney's room and sat down on her bed and rested my back against the wall. I sat there and waited patiently.

Laney came up after a while.

"Hey, Lanes!" I say.

Then she looks at me. She was shocked at first then smiled at me and said hi.

"Didn't your mum tell you I was here?" I question.

"No." she replied back.

"I'm sorry a scared you when you walked up." I say as I push myself of the bed and I hug her, tight.

"Scared? I wasn't scared." Lanes said dumbly. I think.

"It's ok. I will protect you forever." I say and I plant a kiss on her right cheek.

Laney blushed, and I did too.

What am I doing? I feel like a weirdo around Laney. She makes me all soft and stuff but I love her.

"Hey! I planned out a surprise for you Lanes!" I say and I smile.

"What is it?" Lanes asked and she smiled excitedly.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore!" I say as I drag her out of her room, down the stairs and out the door (not literally) and I tied a blind fold over Laney's eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Laney started laughing.

"You will soon find out!" I tell her back.

….

We finally arrived at the planed locating. We were going (drum roll…) on an air-balloon! Yes, just the two of us! I gently untied the blind fold and I am just waiting to see Laney's reaction.

**Laney's POV**

I felt a tug on my blind fold and Corey's fingers gently untying the blind fold, then the sunlight hit my eyes and I had to adjust to it.

My eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight. I saw fields of green grass, air balloons of every colour and the sun beginning to set.

"Wow!" I say breathlessly and I can see Corey grinning from ear to ear.

"We are going on an air-balloon!" Corey yelled excitedly hugging me again, this time lifting me of my feet, literally, spinning me around and I hold onto him as tight as I can.

…..

We got set up and brought a picnic basket. We were flying which by now the sun has almost fully set.

Corey then starts "Lanes, I have always wanted to say this, well tell you this and now I just really want to say it."

"Ok. But why now?" I question.

"Why now you say?" Corey started again nervously while fiddling with the sleave of his shirt. "Well now because we are, well alone, no just the two of us and I just want to say…"

At this stage his eyes drift off and he looks out into the distance even though it was now dark and we were flying over a river.

"What's wrong?" I say as I step closer to Corey and I leant against his arm placing my head on his shoulder.

"It's just…" Corey starts again but pauses the starts again for the millionth time "Can I just…"

Then he lent into me and our lips met. His lips were soft and gentle against mine.

The moon shone brightly into the sky, reflecting our silhouettes. We parted, while breathing heavily, both smiling and my tummy growled.

Oh no. I am the foul maker now.

"How about we have a snack?" Corey asked after my tummy stoped growling.

"Ok. Sure!" I say even though Corey was already unpacking the basket. He laid out some strawberries, marshmallows and melted chocolate.

We ate, chatted and finished our snack.

"Aw. There's almost no chocolate left." Corey said cheekily.

"You mean there is no chocolate left." I corrected him.

"No there is still some." Corey said again.

"There is none! You ate the last bit." I tell him while laughing.

"No. I can see some." Corey nodded while saying it smiling.

"Stop playing with me!" I say for the last time giggling.

**Corey's POV**

Laney just won't be able to see it because it is on the corner of her lips. It is tempting to just kiss her but I have to tell Lanes how I feel first even though I already kissed her once accidentally and one deliberate.

"OK. But I have been dying to tell you this and I will tell you now. I… Love You… Laney Penn." I say stuttering and I cheekily lean in for another kiss before Laney could say anything.

The kiss lasted for a while. It tasted of chocolate and strawberries. I broke it after a while and our fore-heads are against each-others.

Laney replied back in a whisper "I love you too, Corey Riffin." And stole my beanie placing it on her head and we keep on flying into the night.

…

So how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. Thank you for reading it! Again feel free to review/follow/favourite.

Thanks you again for reading this!  
>Again I will be continuing my other fanfics!<p> 


End file.
